


Roman's Revenge

by agustdswlw



Series: totally not projection fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Graphic depictions of wood being stabbed, Swordfighting, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Villain Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdswlw/pseuds/agustdswlw
Summary: Roman is tired of not being listened to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: totally not projection fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573678
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Roman's Revenge

Roman swung his sword around to lop the head off the wooden dummy standing in front of him. The soft thwick of wood being cut and the resulting thud of the head on the ground let him know that he was still there, grounding him into the world he lived in.

Was hitting things with a sword a good coping mechanism? Probably not, but it was his. Every time he faced a problem or something that irritated him, he manifested it into a wooden dummy with a face scrawled in black marker. Then he took his favorite sword and hacked it into wood chips. It wasn’t a behavior he was proud of, but it was something he did anyway. 

A splintering sound came from the dummy as Roman’s sword drove through its chest. Right in the middle of the word, too.  
Scribbled in the same black marker that made up its face, was written ‘pushover’. 

Pushover, like Patton letting Remus, the ugly brother, the bad one, at their family movie night. 

Pushover, like Logan letting Deceit talk his ear off about moral philosophy and then holding a debate like a fucking nerd. 

Pushover, like Virgil letting the Dark sides wreak havoc and not terrorizing them back into the dark cave from whence they came. 

Pushover, like Thomas letting his friend spout this bullshit about what he did or didn’t support. 

Pushed over, now the dummy fell, rattling on the floor. 

“If you would just listen to me,” Roman said to nobody, stomping on the wooden chest of the dummy, “we wouldn’t be here.” 

He was tired of being pushed aside as the dreamy one. He was needed, he was important, he was the Prince. He outranked all of the others. It’s time they saw it. 

“Wow, finished making firewood?” Virgil snarks from the doorway.

“Go away, Raggedy Annxiety.” He hoped that one hurt. 

“Someone seems really wound up. What’s got your sash in a twist?” Virgil seemed to mask his concern with sarcasm, as usual. 

“Nobody listens to me!” Roman yells, flailing his hands. 

“Probably because you’re loud and obnoxious, try changing it up.” Virgil offers, half serious.

“Shut. Up.” Roman growls. 

“Excuse me?” The anxious side tilts his head, surprised at the open hostility.

“I said, shut up. You are part of the problem, Virgil.” he spat. 

“Nothing new to you, huh? Blaming me for you falling short?” Now he was angry.

“I am not falling short!” Roman whirls around, pointing his sword at the other side, defensive.

Virgil summons an obsidian sword, almost on instinct. “Put that away.” He backs up, also defensive. 

Roman does the opposite and a clang rings out as metal meets metal. 

They’re locked in a battle of both skill and will, both of them baring their teeth and pushing forward. 

Finally, Roman had something that fought back. 

“Roman, this is insane,” Virgil said, panting, trying to stop fighting. 

“I’m not the insane one.” Roman counters, shoving. 

“You’re pulling a sword on me, that says otherwise.” Virgil fires back. 

Roman yanks away before charging again, shoving Virgil backwards. He falls on the floor, with the wind knocked out of him. 

“Virgil, I am a Prince and I have been treated like garbage. I am the most important, most useful, and most powerful Side here. It’s time you all start acting like it. Respect my power and ideas or perish by my blade.” He’s standing tall, his brows set, his eyes burning with a twisted fire. 

“What have you become?” Virgil asks, horrified as he sees Roman leave. 

“True royalty. Run, run and tell the others. They can’t stop me.” he says, before his sash transforms into a cape, and he saunters out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this totally isnt a vent fic nope


End file.
